


you're my partner in crime, aren't ya?

by summerdayghost



Series: harleyivy week 2k17 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Poison Ivy (Comics)
Genre: April Fools' Day, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: day four: holiday





	you're my partner in crime, aren't ya?

The moment Ivy woke up she groaned. She had been dreading this day ever since she realized that Harley was actually going to stick around for good this time.

Why couldn't this day be March thirty-second instead? Or why not just skip straight to April second? Why do they have to have something as horrible as an "April Fools Day" in existence? What sadist came up with this concept?

The worst thing about it was that this holiday was far too in the spirit of Harley for her not to participate.

What was Harley going to do? Something stupid yet annoying Ivy supposed. Like putting shaving cream on her plants or shocking her with her hand (and those were the scenarios Ivy despise that would leave her least angry).

When Harley jumped into the bed all energy Ivy couldn't pretend she was still asleep, but she could choose not to say anything.

Harley's voice contained more energy and joy than her actions which should have been impossible considering that it was four am, "Alright I got roughly a million hair clips let's go."

Ivy barely lifted her head from her pillow, "What?"

"We're going to cover every inch of the Batmobile with hair clips."

Ivy blinked, "I'm surprised that I'm included." She decided to leave out her assumption that Harley would be doing something to her and not with her.

"Of course you're included," Harley kissed her on the nose, "You're my partner in crime, aren't ya?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
